Dangerous Liasions
by Ricky Roo
Summary: Some witches get to have all the fun. Curious? Click here... and please review. SSOC LMOC Thanks!
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Although I would deeply, deeply, DEEPLY love to own these characters in every way imaginable, sadly, I do not. This fiction is based on a fantasy shared by all those who have been captivated by the Wizards in Black, allured by their dark charm and mesmerized by their brilliant, seductive performances. And to you Severus/Lucius fans, I dedicate this adult fiction. Do enjoy and please take a minute to review. Applause. Flame. Encourage. Inspire. Whatever. It's all good! ~ Luv, Ricky Roo

DANGEROUS LIASIONS 

Chapter One

There were very few women in the wizarding world that understood what it was like to fall desperately in love with the most feared wizards of all. Granted there _are _some who don't deserve a woman's touch, but then there are those who possess a great deal of passion, skill and deliverance. Those were the men I sought after, the ones I wanted, and the ones I have. 

Men and women alike feared the Death Eaters.

Me. I was fascinated with them.

Their dark, alluring charm captivated me, ensnared my senses and drew me to them like a moth to a burning flame. Women warned me of their danger, but it's danger I seek. The depth of their passion is unmatched and their poise and precision overwhelmed me.

I remember the first time I encountered a Dark Mark. He seemed careless in exposing it in front of me, promising that I'd not remember our encounter by the next morning. Perhaps it had been the way I idolized him all night long and insisted that he bear the mark with pride that had convinced him to let me keep our first memory together.

That single memory led to a hot, torrid affair that has lasted four months now. I shared my passions and my fantasies with him, and he shared his with me. I know him in ways that his wife will never know him and _that_ is what will always bring him back to me.

My dear Lucius.

So handsome. So gentle. So refined.

So evil.

I love him dearly, but what's more to love a Death Eater, is to love two.

I met Severus one night when I was expecting Lucius to come by my flat. His wife had somehow detained him for the evening and was forced to cancel our scheduled rendezvous. He sent me an owl immediately, concluding his letter with the most peculiar instructions, requesting that I remain in bed as planned.

I dimmed the lights leaving only two candles burning on the vanity. Lucius loved having the candles burn as we made love. He says he cannot get enough of gazing about my naked flesh glowing in the dim of flickering firelight. I suppose his love of the flame comes from years of his wife never allowing such a thing as light upon embracing his intimacy – as if she were afraid of him seeing her body in its nakedness. Lucius stopped arguing having the bedroom reduced to utter blackness. With a crooked smile on his face he told me it was because easier to fake an orgasm to a blinded lover than it was to one who could see his indifferent expression.

I laughed when he told me this for I had never heard of a man faking an orgasm, nor could I imagine how a woman could ever love him so indifferently. If there was something -- some hidden secret about Lucius sufficient enough to be just reason not to love everything about him, I had not discovered it. I loved everything about him. And he – unable to resist me but unable to devote himself purely to me – loved everything about me. In the touch of light from both the moon and our candles I could make out the deepest expressions he made when he came into me. I both felt and tasted his plentiful orgasms and he mine.

Oh! How I'd kill to see that face again right now.

Lucius…

My lovely, luscious Lucius…

I had fallen asleep, for it had been nearly two hours before I felt the brush of soft suede gliding across my face. I could feel the chill of the air permeating my skin as he slowly drew the covers back and glimpsed upon my flesh. I could feel a dip in the mattress as he sat down on the bed next to me.

I could feel the warmth and moisture of his breath wafting gently across my shoulder, thus erecting a congregation of goosebumps that caused me as much pain as pleasure. His long, narrow fingers swept my curtain of hair aside and his soft, wet lips touched my neck.

I knew it wasn't Lucius by the way he touched me, and his sweet succulent moan was unfamiliar, but all the same arousing. This man's enticing technique wrought just as much spine-tingling stimulation as Lucius' did. I began to turn around to face him when I first heard his voice.

"Stay as you are," he commanded.

I nearly came when I heard those velvet words slip so deliciously off his tongue. Then, never having seen his face but only feeling his hands and his lips about my body, I let him carry out the seduction in dominant command.

It was torture not being able to see his face or to touch his skin. I longed to hold him, to kiss him, and to surrender to his intimate embrace. But he took his time bringing my arousal to the point of sheer ecstasy. I gave him my will and submission thus rendered myself his scarlet rose. Although I wanted him indefinitely and immediately, I exercised my patience and my submission. He took pride in his dominance and I didn't dare take that away from him.

_No one_ dared to defy a Slytherin and few dared to take a Death Eater for a lover. Only those with an abundance or sheer lack of sense and knowledge challenged the dark wizards. I knew this man had been a Slytherin straight away. Lucius would not have sent anything but.

"You may rise," he whispered into my ear.

His long hair tickled my neck. Long, slender fingers encircled my wrists and brought me up ever so slowly. I turned my head, ready to look upon the face of the man who would shortly become my latest inamorato.


	2. Chapter Two

Although this chapter is only just warming up to this fiction's promised NC-17 rating, I want you to enjoy this little filler until I can come up with the next chapter. Don't worry - this one is still hot!!! And if you've already perused this website and have read the first chapter, then obviously a bit of adult content does not disturb you. In fact, you're probably here because you enjoy reading that sort of material, so please, enjoy! 

~Lara

DANGEROUS LIASIONS 

Chapter Two

The twin flames from the candles glittered and danced in his black eyes. His thin lips turned up into a peculiar smile and he moaned deep in his throat as his gaze perused my naked flesh. His hands were warm and his fingers strong and nimble. When he combed his hands up into my hair and drew my auburn locks over my shoulders his thumbs brushed gently across my breasts and drew out an elongated, zealous moan.

I'm sure he meant for me to think that it was an accident that he had touched me, but I knew better. Lucius was the same way, always pretending to have bumped his hand against my breasts or intimacy when his sole intention was to advance our arousal. His jovial behaviour wasn't quite the sort I expected from a Death Eater, but gave me reason to love him even more. Lucius loved to play, and from what I could already see, so did his comrade.

"Lucius has told me an awful lot about you," he whispered into my ear before licking the nape of my neck and pressing kisses into my skin. "He told me you were the most astounding witch he'd ever had the pleasure of bedding. And believe me, _that_ is saying something."

My hands danced about his arms and chest desperately seeking the bare flesh I longed to touch, to caress and to kiss. This man's clothing was thick. He was clad in at least two layers of garments bearing a terrible hindrance to my desperate desires. When my fingertips rose to caress his neck I was finally able to stroke his hot bare skin.

"Have you and Lucius shared many women?" I asked with serene curiosity as I began to rub just below his hairline.

"We have." He dipped his head below my chin and suckled at the hollow of my throat, his hair tickling my breasts. I touched my hands to each side of his head and massaged his scalp as his lips and tongue grazed across my flesh. "Occasionally we share simultaneously."

I moaned out loud at the thought of being one of those women. My insides shuddered erotically at the thought of being the meat in a Death Eater sandwich. Lucius was an incredible lover, and although I haven't quite yet experienced his friend in the fullest manner, I knew already that he would be just as splendid.

The way he touched me wrought immeasurable heat to my core – and he hadn't even touched that yet. His fingers were long and knew precisely how to arouse me, slowly. He had progressed from my neck to my shoulders, and from my shoulders to my breasts. Eager, hungry lips followed in pursuit of his sensational kneading.

Still fully dressed, he eased me down onto my back and tipped my swollen nipple to his mouth. I first felt his warm lips surround my areola, and then his pointed tongue darting from his mouth to taste and prod my hardened peak. When his tongue had lapped across every whit of my areola he turned and did the same to the next, lapping and suckling slowly as if he were trying to memorize the exact feel and texture of my breasts.

Even Lucius didn't pay such close attention to the profile of my body as this. I had to admit this man knew what he was doing. Not only was he preparing to distinguish my body from another woman's body blindfolded, but also, he was training himself to please me. I could tell he was listening carefully to the moans he erected from my mouth, thus telling him what I liked and what I liked better. 

When his mouth had finished with my breasts he coiled his hands around my neck and for the first time he touched his mouth to mine. Softly at first, he stroked my lips with his own and massaged his fingers into my neck and throat.

When I felt his soft, wet touch brush across my bottom lip I opened up to him beckoning him inside. His tongue touched my teeth and then tasted my mouth. His hands came up to cradle my face and he tilted me from side to side as he worked his tongue inside my mouth, kissing me with the craze and zeal Lucius taught me to love.

 "You are undoubtedly the most beautiful witch I have ever laid eyes upon," he said and picked my hand up. He pressed a kiss into each of my knuckles and then let my fingers slip slowly from his.

"Then I presume you also expect me to be the most delightful fuck you have ever had as well," I whispered to him.

His left eyebrow rose conspicuously. "I have no doubt that you will live up to the expectations Lucius has set upon me," he said. "After all, Lucius is quite particular about his women. He and I have quite similar taste; say for some very miniscule differences. As Lucius prefers the flaming locks of auburn hair, my tastes lean towards the silky tresses of raven black."

He slowly drew a long, black wand from his robes and pointed it to my head. I closed my eyes and remained still and silent while he whispered a quiet incantation and dragged the wand down through the locks of my hair. For a moment my scalp tingled erotically. I giggled softly and then opened my eyes to see him combing his fingers through my hair.

The locks left hanging over my shoulders stood out vividly against my pale skin.

Black indeed.

I hummed delightedly into his ear and eased my fingers through my hair admiring its new shade. "Very well done," I complimented. "I don't suppose Lucius told you, black is my favorite as well."

"No," he said and gently shook his head, smiling crookedly. "I gathered that information myself."

I raised my brows conspicuously. "Oh really? Perhaps you would like to humour me. How can such information be gathered in such a short time?" I tucked my arms beneath the pillow under my head and watched him, anticipating his answer.

It appeared as though I had amused him, for he settled his body beside mine, wrapped his arm around my body and placed his head down on the pillow next to me. His fingers began to caress my side, occasionally snaking across to touch the satin skin where dark curls had once grown. "Lucius told me he first saw you in Knockturn Alley," he started. "You were at the sales counter making a purchase in a very naughty lingerie shop. He stopped to look at you, and bound by curiosity, wanted to know what sort of enticing treasures were in that tiny little bag of yours."

I was also bound by curiosity, for Lucius never mentioned witnessing me in that particular shop. "Do go on," I encouraged and snuggled myself into his embrace.

He hauled my leg up over top of his and began lengthening his caress to reach between my legs. I hummed delightedly as he carried on with the story I assumed would eventually relate to my black obsession.

"Lucius followed you out of Knockturn Alley that day," he said. "I do believe it was on the way to King's Cross when he finally caught up to you, insisting that you had dropped the _Wanda's Wicked Wardrobe_ business card he had discreetly obtained after you had left the shop."

I could feel my lips spreading into an ample smile. I remembered when Lucius had called for me to stop. To be completely truthful, it had been his alluring voice that compelled me to turn around.

"Miss, I believe you dropped this," Lucius had said. He had the small, red card in his hand and was holding it out to me. I _knew_ I hadn't asked Wanda for her card, so I supposed she had slipped it into my bag after I had paid her.

I had hesitantly reached out to take the card from Lucius, but before my fingers closed around it, he held it back and began reading it. His eyebrows perked up intriguingly, no doubt knowing exactly what sort of garments I had purchased, but played the fool anyway.

"What sort of robes fit into a package that small?" he had asked while pointing at the little bag in my hand. I could see right through that smile of his, so I had decided to play along with him.

"I could show you," I teased and wiggled the little bag in front of him.

He made to peek in the bag, but before he could see anything beyond the black tissue paper, I hauled it away and shook a finger at him. It was then that I saw that wild, rousing look in his stunning eyes. 

"Not so fast, big guy," I told him. "You only get to look once. Be it now in this tiny, little bag, or in a little while around this tiny, little body?" I had asked as I seductively ran a finger down my side.

I could almost see his mouth watering as his eyes traced my finger and lingered on the form of my hips. His tongue darted out of his mouth and fervently licked those enticing lips. He hummed delightfully, pretending to ponder over the decision.

"If that is what I think it is," he said, eying my bag, "and I see you modeling it before me, I doubt I will be able to stop myself from taking you right here, in front of all these people. That would prove to be quite awkward should the Ministry hear of it," he said, "not to mention the words my wife would have for me when she found out."

My heart had sunk to the bottom of my stomach at that time. Not that I thought I had a chance of snagging him for my own husband one day. I was rather disappointed because I had so far been looking forward to have him challenge my second offer.

Grudgingly, I swiped the red business card from his hand and used my wand to etch my personal address on the plain back of it. He took the card back when I held it out to him. "My offer still stands, although you'll have to give me at least a half hour before coming by – if that is your desire."

And to my utter amazement, he did. Lucius and I spent the entire evening and most of the night together. He got to see the sheer black lingerie I had bought that day, and I also gave him the honour of removing it. It didn't take him very long once he realized I wanted him to take pleasure in experiencing the intimate vitalities beneath.

"So what is it about this tale that makes you think I fancy black so much?" I asked the man in my bed as I delicately stroked limp pieces of hair from falling in his face.

"Well, let's see," he said and hoisted his body up atop mine. His hands coiled around my wrists pinning me down to the mattress. His cloak completely blanketed my body keeping me warm in the rapidly cooling night. "You buy black lingerie in Knockturn Alley – a street known for its provision of Black Magic. Then you allow yourself to be seduced by a wizard in black robes, invite him into your home and then bring him to your bed where you ravish him upon black silk bed sheets."

He smiled down at me looking quite satisfied with himself. I returned his smile and let my fingertips dance behind his ear and along the nape of his neck, stroking his long, raven hair. "And as if that isn't enough, I may also add that you have not stopped playing with my hair since I arrived."

My hand froze as it was in his hair. There were several wisps trapped between my fingers and I realized that, yes, I do love his hair. I love black. I always have.

"Very good," I congratulated. "Lucius has quite a memory for detail. I had forgotten about the silk sheets." Tonight I had settled for my favourite pair of silver enchanted bed sheets. They were soft satin, warm and they sparkled in the light of the flame. "Will this do for you tonight?" I asked and rubbed the glistening sheet between my fingers.

"This will do just fine," he told me before dipping his head down to my throat where he suckled hard and hungrily, rekindling my flaming desire to embrace him intimately.

Both his hands and mouth slithered about my body, perking my senses and drawing liquid heat to my channel. Again, my hands found pleasure in massaging his scalp as his lips sought my roused nipples. He used his tongue and his hands to pull them back into tight buds.

Stroking and licking.

Stroking and then suckling.

"Oh Merlin," I cried as the fingers of his right hand crept towards my intimacy. I slowly separated my legs allowing him ample room to explore my depths.

He lifted his head from my taut nipple and looked me in the eye, his fingers still moving smoothly across my aroused flesh. "Regardless of what Lucius may have told you, _that_ is not my name," he told me, a proud smirk on his face.

I moaned in the most erotic tone I could muster, and it must have tickled his senses because I could feel him press hard against me straight away. "By what name may I call my handsome seducer?"

He looked hard into my eyes. Nearer and nearer he came until his hot lips settled atop mine. He forced my lips apart and plunged his tongue deep into my mouth tasting every corner. Amidst our kiss his fingers spread my folds apart and thrust slowly in, deeper and deeper.

I gasped, amazed at how far he had reached. He touched me in places Lucius had never reached before – at least not by his hand. He moved so slowly I could feel every stroke. My eyes fluttered closed and a moan surpassed my lips and breathed into his.

In return, he breathed one single word into my mouth.

One I would never forget.

_Severus_.

Okay, how about that? And just in case you were wondering… Yes, I am making this up as I go along… Yes, I like to think of this as a Mary-Sue (wouldn't you???) and… Yes, I would love to read your review. The reason I am writing this particular fiction is because I am exercising my knack for developing sexual tension… so if this story has aroused your senses – PLEASE – let me know. If it doesn't and you think it sucks – PLEASE – let me know!!! Love ya all!


End file.
